Yellow: A Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Look at the stars, look how they shine for you." He sang, trying that much more to calm her down, calm her down from the sight of his dead body that just a moment ago had been laying next to her as she sobbed.


**Okay, we admit, this is a bit weird, but really who cares!?  
haha okay, so the idea was off of a game where you put your iPod on shuffle and skip five songs, number five you write something about that song, The song Hannah landed on was "Yellow," done by Jem, who Covered from Coldplay.**

**Please review and thanks so much!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Fire, Fire rain and lightning.

Every thing was flashing.

Dead Dead.

She was sobbing, her chest heaved with each moan.

His body was dead weight under her chest.

The ends of her long blond hair was soaked in blood from kneeling beside him, Her mouth stained with the same blood from when she tied in vain to keep him breathing.

To say it hadn't worked was an understatement.

Lightning flashed, over and over again.

Every thing was a blur.

She felt the deep aching in her soul, the sorrow and the pain.

The grief that could never even be described with words.

Her sobs only intensified as the rain pelted her naked body, She didn't remember why she was naked.

His long hair was splashed around his face.

Still crying, she moved his hair away from his eyes.

His eyes were unmoving, the whites of his open eyes were reflecting the light from the bright, flash bulb lightning.

Her hands shook as she closed his eyes.

The light green of the irises no longer full of life as they once were.

Suddenly, she felt strong, hairless arms rap around her waist, dragging her away from his body.

She screamed his name, loud and shrill. _"GEORG!"_

But he didn't move, he was dead.

The people hit and beat her. Her skin was burned by the lightning that was flashing in the sky.

His blood and body washing away with the rain.

* * *

Her body was shaking, thick movements by strong arms.

She screamed pulling away. "STOP! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

More thrashing.

"IT'S JUST A DREAM!"

The sound of gasping air was heard in the dark room.

She stopped moving, utter stillness resounding in the room as she breathed heavy and thick.

"Owwww…" He moaned, "Do you enjoy bruising me so badly that every one I know thinks I have a slight balance issue?!" He asked crossly.

She curled in around herself, the sheets rapping and tangling around her feet.

"Which one was it?" he asked after a moment.

"Th – the o–one – wh-ere you – you – die – an-d Vin Diesel tries to to to ta–ke o–ver the, the worl–d." she sobbed. He just nodded and held her against his skin.

Trying not to laugh at the idea of The movie star taking over the world.

"Do you want a song?" he asked, knowing that it was the only ting that would calm her down.

She sniffed and nodded her head into his chest.

He thought for a moment before he started out with a slow, easy song.

"_Look at the stars,"_ he started out in a slightly gruff voice, he wasn't exactly Frank Sinatra, but she calmed down almost instantly.

_"Look how they shine for you, and every thing you do, yeah they were all yellow."_

And once again, he was greatful for Bill playing Coldplay constantly in the bus when they were on tour.

She tightened her gasp around his chest, he sighed into her hair.

_"I came alone, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do, and it was called yellow."_ He sang softly, rocking her back and forth.

Her breathing started to slow, she only hiccupped every now and again.

He rocked her back and forth, holding her close,

He had done this many nights, sitting in the dark of their bedroom.

The Hamburg sounds, echoing from seven floors below.

"_So then I took my time, ooh what a thing to have done. And she was all yellow. Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones, turning into something beautiful. You know, you know I love you so, yeah I love you so."_

She was falling asleep, her breathing slow, her muscles less tense.

He hummed the next few lines, falling asleep himself, his head hit the headboard as his eyes flittered shut.

_"For you I'll bleed myself dry."_ He sang softly, she was asleep, silently, and dreamless.

He was just about to fall off that cliff that was a deep sleep when he heard a waling cry. "DADDY!"

"Oh for the love of god!" he cursed.


End file.
